Presently, computer-aided design (CAD) programs allow users (referred to as “designers” herein) to create computer models of products to be manufactured. After a design is complete, the designer typically then seeks out one or more suppliers to which they may send one or more design specifications and requests for pricing in order to obtain one or more prices or price quotes for fabricating the designed structure. After producing appropriate pricing, the suppliers transmit the pricing to the designer, who then chooses a supplier, typically primarily as a function of their provided pricing, to manufacture structures associated with the design specifications. As part of the design and manufacturing phases of one or more projects, designers, suppliers, and other associated users may utilize enterprise resource planning (ERP) software, material resource planning (MRP) software, and/or product lifecycle management (PLM) software to inform decisions and maintain efficiency in their businesses. However, when a user experiences difficulty with one or more aspects of CAD, ERP, MRP, PLM, or other software, the user typically must review lengthy user manuals for solutions, contact a support representative or coworker for assistance, and/or work through the difficulty independently, which can decrease productivity for the user and overall efficiency for any businesses with which the user is associated. Further, users may not have the requisite knowledge, experience, or supervision to be able to identify their own difficulties or inefficiencies in using particular software applications or systems. Such inefficiencies can be particularly troublesome, because they can become endemic inefficiencies in an organization, particularly when users with such unidentified inefficiencies are responsible for training new employees or producing training materials.